Romance or Friendship?
by Allison Potter
Summary: My first fan fic!! A Harry and Hermione love story. Don't be thrown of by the beginning. Please read and review!!!
1. Romance or Friendship?

( A/N - This is my first fan fiction so PLEASE review it! If you like it, then I'll add more, if you don't, I'll add more J)  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione go out on a date, but is she really meant to be with Harry? Rated PG for language.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
November 20  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hey, it's Harry. I'm very sorry about not writing since August. As you can imagine, I have been very busy. The school year has been full of surprised, ever since the Hogwarts Express.  
I was on the train with Ron and Hermione when McGonagall comes in and tell Hermione and I that we're prefects! Then, I arrive at Hogwarts to discover that we have combined with the entire American school of Turtlescabs because their school was taken over by dark wizards. So now I ive in a dorm with 9 other guys, five who are Americans. THEY ARE CRAZY!  
First, it was the rock music. Then, it was the hair thing. Can you believe that they got Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean to spike their hair, too??  
Oh, did I mention that Hermione found a way to make her hair sleek and smooth? She looks very pretty.  
Because of the Americans, we dress in muggle clothing. It's not so bad, once you get used to it. Have I mentioned the American girls? WOW. Out of a 1 to 10, I give them an 11. This one girl, Heather, is sooo cute. She has wavy auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes. She also happens to be a friend of Hermione's…   
Last week, Ron admitted that he was in love with Hermione. I talked to her, and she confessed that she's in love with him too! So, after much begging from Hermione, I set them up on a date. In turn, Hermione set me up with Heather. YES!  
Hope you're well, see you soon.  
  
Harry Potter   
  
Harry Potter woke up very early on Friday morning. It didn't matter, though, because classes were canceled for the day. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t - shirt and trudged down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on a couch doing homework.   
  
"Ready for your big date?" she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. In truth, he was petrified. Hs only 'real' date had been the disastrous night with Parvati Patil at the Yule Ball last year. But this time, it was different. He actually liked the girl.  
  
"I went to see McGonagall and reserved two tables at the Starlight café," she went on.  
  
"Where the hell is that?" he mumbled.  
  
Hermione slapped him on the head playfully.   
  
"Duh! The restaurant the house elves opened it the west tower last year!"  
  
"Oh yeah," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"The reservations are for 6:00," she called after him as he climbed up the staircase.  
  
Harry and Ron spent most of the day in their dorm, doing homework. At 5:00, the two boys started getting ready. They both put on khakis and a nice shirt. Harry stood in front of the mirror, vainly trying to fix his hair. His eyes fell upon the jar of hair gel.  
  
"Oh well," he muttered.  
  
Harry opened the jar and smothered the goop on his hair. Soon, he had it looking spiky.  
  
"Ready, Ron?" he yelled.  
  
Ron walked over nervously.  
  
"Ready," he whispered.   
  
***  
Hermione and Heather spent the whole day getting ready. First, they got permission to go to Hogsmeade to buy dresses. Then, they did their hair, nails, and makeup. After that, they put on their dresses and went downstairs to wait for the boys.  
  
Ron and Harry were waiting nervously by the portrait hole. Heather and Hermione went over and took their hands. The two couples walked down to the west tower in almost complete silence.   
  
A tiny elf led them to their tables. The room was beautiful. Three of the four walls were glass, showing the beautiful sunset.  
  
The food came quickly. Heather didn't stop talking, even with food in her mouth. She just had to tell Harry all about American music.  
  
Ron didn't shut his mouth much either. He just kept on going on and on about godknowswhat. Hermione sat there for an hour and a half, listening to his mindless garble.  
  
Suddenly, she jumped up. "I can't take anymore of this crap!" she yelled. "You must be the most boring person in the universe!"  
  
She turned and stalked out of the room. Harry got up and ran after her. He found her sitting against the wall, sobbing.  
  
He sat down and put his arm around her.  
  
"Well, our dates turned out fantastic," he muttered.  
  
Hermione laughed but kept on crying.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked gently.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder and cried some more. Finally, she was able to choke out,   
  
"For two years I waited for this night, and it turned out sucky. Life is so unfair!"  
  
Harry sighed. "I know how your feeling," he said slowly.  
  
"I really wanted to go out with Heather, and when I really got to know her, se turns out to be different person than I thought she was. But that's just life. Sometimes it sucks, sometimes it doesn't, but no matter what, we have to make the best of it," he told her.  
  
He dried her tears. "Want to go start over with Ron?" he whispered.   
  
Hermione nodded. They stood up and hugged once again, and then walked over to the door. Ron and Heather were sitting together, both talking and having fun. Harry and Hermione cracked up.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home," Harry said as he took her hand.  
  
They talked a lot, and both were disappointed when they reached the fat lady, though neither said so out loud.  
  
Harry sat down on a couch. "I'm going to wait for the lovebirds," he explained.  
  
"Ok, I will too," Hermione said as she sat down next to him.  
  
They waited a long time. After about two hours, Hermione fell asleep, her head on Harry's shoulder. Finally, the two walked in, both of them still talking.   
  
"'S about time," Harry mumbled grooginly, he had been falling asleep too.  
  
The two redheads looked surprised to see him. Harry shook Hermione awake.  
  
After taking a minute to fully wake up, Hermione stood and kissed Harry on top of his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, still sleepily.  
  
"Everything," she whispered.  
  
She then turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom and started brushing her hair. Katie, another girl from America, was in there brushing her teeth.   
  
"What are you so smiley about?" Katie asked, noticing the smile on her face.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked out. Katie followed her.   
  
"I know! You had a great time with Ron," Katie guessed.  
  
Hermione turned and smiled at her. " Actually, the date was a disaster. But Harry…" she trailed off.  
  
Katie clapped her hand to her mouth. " Oh. My. God. Herm, it's bad to fall for a friend!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know, I know. That's why you can't tell anybody!"  
  
"I swear I won't," Katie whispered.  
  
Just then, Heather walked in, smiling broadly.  
  
She went on and on about how great Ron is, and how all the things he talked about were just SOOOO interesting.  
  
Finally, she turned to Hermione and asked, " So, how was your date with Harry?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "There was nothing going on between us, if that's what you're asking!"  
  
Heather just rolled her eyes and tured out the light.  
  
Hermione lay awake for hours, thinking about Harry.  
  
Harry was thinking about her, too.  
  
(A/N - Sooo??? What did you think??? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it! Do you think I should write more?? How can I improve my work??? Thanks a lot!)  
  



	2. Romance or Friendship? Part Two

(A/N - This is the second installment in loooooong story about Harry and Hermione. Please   
R/R!)  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione try to figure out their feelings for one another.  
  
The next weeks passed in a blur. The romance between Ron and Heather grew, while the whatever between Harry and Hermione sort of stayed where it was.  
  
On Christmas morning, Harry and Hermione sat alone in the common room, opening gifts. Harry handed Hermione her present, and Hermione handed Harry his (A/N - Tongue twister, isn't it??) . When they opened them, laughter filled the air. They had given each other the same exact thing, a silver picture frame with a picture of the two of them sitting on a bench in the Weasley's garden.  
  
Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I'll treasure it forever," she whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
A few minutes later, Katie and Heather came down. The four friends talked until McGonagall walked in.  
  
"You two, prefect meeting," she said, pointing to Harry and   
Hermione.  
  
She led them down long, winding corridors. Neither one of them noticed, but they held hands the whole way.  
  
Finally, they walked into a tiny room. Most of the prefects were there already. They waited a few minutes for the rest, and then McGonagall turned to face them. Hermione noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Cornelius Fudge has been kidnapped by Death Eaters," she told them.  
  
Everyone gasped. A few started crying.  
  
"Until he is rescued, Dumbledore will take over as Minister of Magic. So therefore, I am the temporary headmistress of Hogwarts," McGonagall have whispered.  
  
Then she dismissed them. Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk. They talked about everything, school, vacation, presents, you name it, they talked about it. Hermione went strangely silent.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Harry asked.  
  
She shrugged. Harry pulled her into a corner. "What's the matter?" he murmered.   
  
"I"m so scared, Harry!" she whispered.  
  
"If they can kidnap Fudge, they could kill anyone," she went on.  
  
At this point, Hermione started crying. Harry scooped her into a hug. She looked into his eyes. They both leaned forward… both knowing what was going to happen…Harry felt as if nothing could stop this kiss…  
  
"All right, all right, break up the love fest," hissed a cold voice.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned so fast that they bonked heads. Snape was standing right in front of them.  
  
"I expect better behavior from prefects," he went on.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor! Now go to bed!" he yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran all the way to their tower. They quickly said goodnight, and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
A week later, everything was back to normal. Ron was back and classes started up again. Harry and Hermione walked slowly to potions, their las class. They knew they would be late, but they didn't care. Their hate for Snape had reached and all time high. They slipped in unnoticed and started making the sleeping draught.  
  
"Why were you two late?" Snape whispered so only Harry and Hermione could hear.  
  
"It'll never happe again, sir," Hermione assured him nervously, spilling some ingredients on her black skirt.  
  
"I hope you two weren't making out in the hallway again," Sanpe said, only louder this time.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Potter. Everyone knows that you and Hermione aren't 'just friends' anymore!"  
  
Somehow, Harry and Hermione made it through potions. Neither said much as they walked to the common room.  
  
Suddenly, Harry grabbed the sleeve of Hermione's red blouse. "We need to talk," he muttered, pulling her into an empty classroom.  
  
They sat behind a desk, so they wouldn't be seen. Harry fiddled with the zipper on his bag nervously.  
  
"Snape got me thinking about… us. What is our relationship, a friendship, or a romance?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I really don't know. I am so confused right now."  
  
Harry smiled and whispered , " Well, what do you want it to be?"  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Harry. "Romance," she breathed.  
  
They both moved forward again… this would be it… the kiss they had been waiting for since Christmas…their lips touched….it was so different from any of the kisses they had before…so soft…so meaningful…  
  
Harry pulled away gently. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "Of course."  
  
Later that night, as Harry lay awake listening to Neville's snores, he realized that he had never been happier in is whole entire life.  



End file.
